


Keep your hands off

by Bombee, woof_twt



Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: Ты, я и бутылка Каберне Совиньона.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae





	Keep your hands off

Сегодня был восхитительный вечер. И пускай жизнь Джэхёна не отличалась ничем особенным и состояла из банального работа-дом-работа, — но моменты, когда они всей группой освобождались от репетиций на несколько часов раньше, он ценил и любил. Ко всему прочему его настроение поднималось ещё и от того, что они наконец закончили записывать последнюю песню для предстоящего альбома и, боже правый, у них даже оставалось несколько дней, которые каждый мог провести как им захочется. Разумеется, Сонджин, Доун и Вонпиль сразу же разбежались из студии по своим родным домам в тёплые объятия к семьям, благодаря чему распоряжение общежитием полноправно перетекало в его, Джэ, и ёнхёновы руки. Это радовало его намного больше, чем все остальные факторы вместе взятые. Провести время с любимым человеком, что может быть лучше?

Восхитившись своим же мыслям, Джэхён вприпрыжку поднялся по лестнице до их этажа и открыл дверь. В общежитии не было никого, но его это ни капли не смутило. У Ёнхёна на сегодня оставалось ещё личное расписание, и подождать было не проблемой, когда впереди у них оставалось несколько длинных дней, которые он уже распланировал и знал, как они их проведут.

И всё было бы ничего, если не тихий ужас, который охватил Джэхёна, стоило тому ступить в их общую с младшим комнату. По всему периметру была разбросана одежда, упаковки из-под фастфуда, и что самое противное — носки, которые Ёнхён не стирал уже неделю. И возможно он бы немного поворчал и просто сам прибрался позднее, ему ведь было не сложно. Но не когда ЭТО ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ УЖЕ НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ГРЁБАННЫХ 4 ЛЕТ.

К слову, это было причиной их постоянных скандалов. Джэхён не понимал, почему он до сих пор встречается с Ёнхёном. Вместо логичного ответа, на ум пришла только одна уж слишком жизненная цитата про «любовь зла, полюбишь и Ёнкея», и Джэ тяжело вздохнул.

Ещё чуть-чуть, и он был готов расплакаться.

Джэ сел на пол у кровати, положив голову на мягкое одеяло, и снова глубоко вздохнул: он сильный, и это не стоит его нервов.

Просидев так ещё с несколько минут, перебирая в голове кучу разных событий о несправедливости жизни, он внезапно понял: ему нужно кому-нибудь выговориться.

Рука тут же потянулась к мобильному в кармане тесных джинс. Разблокировав экран, он стал копошиться в тысяче контактов, ища подходящую кандидатуру. Кого-то не сильно разговорчивого и _обязательно_ понимающего, ну и чтобы с ним было не скучно. Немного поднапрягшись, он пролистал около сотни контактов со знакомыми айдолами и вдруг взгляд зацепился наконец за подходящего.

Хон Джису.

Тут без вариантов.

**babyjae:** хей, бро, привет.  
 **babyjae:** представляешь, этот мудак снова устроил срач в нашей комнате  
 **jisoos:** ох, приветик, хён. ты про ёнхён-хёна?  
 **babyjae:** ну, а про кого ещё. вонпиль конечно тот ещё долбоящер, но даже его я за столько лет приучил убирать мусор из-под еды.

**babyjae:** это так удручает, джису-я.  
 **babyjae:** мне так грустно.

И тут внезапное озарение и совершенно гениальная идея посетила его светлую голову:

**babyjae:** о, знаешь. мы собирались провести с ним время, но он этого явно не заслужил.  
 **babyjae:** и у меня появилась отличная идея.  
 **babyjae:** это время я проведу с тобой.  
 **babyjae:** так что ожидай.

Он сразу подскочил с пола и поспешно покинул общежитие. Сегодняшний вечер ещё можно было спасти!

***

Джису практически заснул, когда неожиданно на его телефон пришло уведомление. Он настолько удивился, что широко распахнул и без того свои большие глаза. Кому он сдался в пятничный вечер? Возможно Джонхану, но тот вроде занимался своими «женскими» делами, как он это называл сам. Хон поднял свой телефон и открыл последний диалог. Ему писал Джэ-хён из DAY6, с которым они неплохо ладили. Но тот иногда был слишком настойчив и доставуч, как, например, сейчас. В пятничный вечер, в один из немногих выходных, когда Джису мог в кой-то веки просто поваляться в общаге и подремать на полу.

Стоило ему ответить на входящие сообщения, как их количество начало расти в геометрической прогрессии, на что Джису протяжно вздохнул.

**babyjae:** я забежал в магазинчик и прикупил вина.  
 **babyjae:** того самого, что твоё любимое.

Джису сначала подумал, что это шутка такая. Ну не придёт же тот в самом деле к нему? Или…

**babyjae:** жди, скоро буду.  
 **babyjae:** у вас же такой адрес?  
 **babyjae:** xxx-xxx-xxx?  
 **babyjae:** я уже подъехал, жду тебя внизу.

И последнее, контр-ударное:  
 **babyjae:** ну ты где?  
 **babyjae:** айщ, чёрт с тобой, сейчас поднимусь.

Джису беспомощно сидел и ловил ртом воздух как рыба, не зная как ему реагировать. Он перебирал в голове всевозможные варианты: можно было сбежать в окно, но не факт, что он успеет скрыться. Джэхён-хён крупнее и явно от него просто так не отстанет. Кричать другим, чтобы те не открывали и сделали вид, что никого нет дома… А это идея!

Но как только Джису собрался открыть рот и произнести что-то по типу: «Сейчас к нам позвонят в дверь, пожалуйста, сидите тихо и сделайте вид, что вас, нас и всего мира не существует», — как из коридора послышится звонкий знакомый смех. Два знакомых голоса: один из них точно принадлежал грёбанному Квон-Я-Очень-Люблю-Общаться-Сунёну, а второй… ну, не сложно было догадаться.

Джису протяжно застонал.  
— Вот чёрт.

— Что такое? — в проёме двери показалась длинноволосая макушка Хани. Его чудесного Хани, который мог бы спасти эту ситуацию.

— Джонхан, спаси меня.

На лице Джонхана отразилось изумление, и он собрался было что-то спросить, но, услышав шумный хохот из коридора, всё понял без слов.

— Скажи, что я заболел, — драматично вздохнул Джису. — Или, на худой конец, умер.

И, полный эмоций, он приложил ладонь к своему сердцу.

— Джису, милый, — мягко произнёс в ответ Юн, — я бы с радостью, но…

Светловолосая макушка Пака-грёбанного-Джэхёна тотчас выросла рядом с джонхановой.

— Всем адьос, пацаны!  
— Привет!  
— Чо, как жизнь? Я вот к вам тут пришёл в гости, с подарочком. Вино, которое вы так нынче жалуете.  
— Вино говоришь? — на лице Юна расплылась ухмылка. Кажется, он понял, что нужно делать.

— Ага. Каберне Совиньон, 2010 года, кажется.  
— Отлично, тогда пойдём, я покажу тебе одно чудесное место, — Джонхан придвинулся ближе и прошептал ему прямо в ухо, — где будем только ты, я и бутылка этой красавицы.  
— Э-э-э, — Джэхён завис. — А как же Джису?  
— Джису? Да ему лишь бы мультики смотреть. Сколько бы я его внимания не привлекал — всё без толку. А так хоть расслабимся, познакомимся поближе.  
— Ну хорошо… — немного сконфуженно согласился на авантюру старший. — Пойдём.

Джису, всё это время драматично валяющийся на полу и притворяющийся трупом, на случай: ну вдруг прокатит и его не заметят, — приоткрыл один глаз и проводил удаляющиеся по коридору чужие макушки. Кажется прокатило.

Он с облегчением выдохнул и, подобрав под себя ноги, включил телевизор. Теперь он чистой душой может продолжить наслаждаться просмотром любимых мультиков.

***

Восхитительный день, — думал Ёнхён. Он наконец закончил своё расписание и теперь направлялся прямиком домой в объятия к своему самому прекрасному парню на свете. Что может быть лучше, учитывая тот факт, что завтра им никуда не надо, и послезавтра тоже не надо и… Можно так много времени провести в наслаждении друг другом?! Только от мыслей о чём-то столь прекрасном, бугорок в его штанах начал твердеть, от чего он только прибавил в шаге.

Ещё пять минут, и он оказался в их общежитии, которое на удивление встретило его оглушающей тишиной и пустотой. Ёнхён обошёл все комнаты, надеясь, что Джэхён запропастился в каком-нибудь ноутбуке, играя в доту, но нет. Парня не оказалось дома.

Был ещё не вечер, поэтому Ёнхён пожал плечами и решил перекусить.

Расправившись с едой и с полчаса позалипав в телевизор, он всё-таки посмотрел на часы и немного расстроенно покачал головой: что-то определённо было не так.

Он ещё раз обошел комнаты, досконально изучая каждую. Не найдя ровным счётом ничего, чтобы напоминало о присутствии Джэ, он окинул взглядом их комнату, цепляясь за свои же разбросанные вещи, за кучу бумажек и коробочек из мака и… Его озарило. Было грязно. Джэхён не убрался. В том, что старший уже был дома не было никаких сомнений: его всегда безупречно опрятная кровать была вся скомканная. Что-то _определённо_ случилось.

Ёнхён достал телефон, чтобы написать сообщение в ка-ток, но внезапно понял, что его заблокировали.

— Вот блядство.

Ёнхён схватился руками за волосы и буквально едва чуть ли не выдрал их вместе с корнями от того, какой он дурак. Внезапно пришедшая идея в его голову дала надежду, что ещё не всё было потеряно.

Он тыкнул на «Find My iPhone» в списке приложений, выбрал нужное устройство и определил последнюю геолокацию Джэхёна. Место выглядело смутно знакомым, но вспомнить, что там было, Ёнхёну так и не удалось.

До нужного адреса он добрался буквально за пятнадцать минут, и в отчаянии стал бродить вокруг частного здания, пытаясь на глаз понять, кому же оно принадлежит… И есть ли номер этого человека в его записной книжке.

И тут, как нельзя кстати, появилось знакомое лицо милого сонбэ Квон Сунёна.  
— О, привет, и ты тут же? — спросил его тот, слегка кланяясь в знак уважения.  
— А что, Джэхён то же здесь? — забыв о вежливости, выпалил Ёнхён.  
— Ну да, он пришёл несколько часов назад, как ураган пытался снести нашу дверь, но я его пропустил.  
— Отлично, — кивнул сам себе Ёнхён. — Тогда впусти и меня.

Сунён пожал плечами: почему бы и да.

Когда они поднялись на нужный этаж, Сунён заботливо указал пальцем в нужную старшему комнату, а сам скрылся в недрах общежития.

Проходя в гостинную, Ёнхён обнаружил только Джису, сидящего подле дивана и уютно укутанного в плед.

— О привет, бро!

Джису испуганно вздрогнул и вскочил.  
— О боже, хён, напугал.

Ёнхён подошёл ближе и сел рядом с ним на пол.  
— Что смотришь?  
— Да так, Покахонтас. Знаешь, в дисневских мультиках так много смысла…  
— Ну да, ну да, — согласился Ёнхён, погружаясь в свои мысли и цепляясь взглядом за плазму.

Так они просидели в полной тишине (не совсем, комнату всё же наполняли звуки из телевизора) ещё какое-то время, пока Ёнкей не вспомнил настоящую цель своего визита.

— В общем-то, а где Джэхён?

Джису подвис.  
— Ну, он пришёл пару часов назад. Должно быть он где-то… С Джонханом, точно, — на губах Хона засияла улыбка при воспоминании о любимом. — Он как храбрый рыцарь спас меня от ужасной участи быть жилеткой Джэхёна на ближайшую ночь.  
— А где собственно Джонхан? — напрягшись, спрашивает Ёнхён. Перспектива того, что Джэ обиделся и, кажется, очень сильно, его совсем не радовала. Ни капли не радовала.  
— Сейчас поищем, сиди здесь.

Джису быстро ретировался, но вернувшись спустя несколько минут, пожал плечами:  
— Странно, их нет.

— Да, странно. А что они делали в последний момент?

Джису смущённо улыбнулся:  
— Ну-у, — протянул он, не желая выдавать себя, — кажется Джэ-хён принёс с собой бутылку вина и…

Их лица одновременно потемнели.  
— Вот чёрт!

Ёнхён осел на пол.  
— И куда они могли уйти?

— Ну обычно, если Джонхан остаётся наедине с вином, то он идёт на крышу, сгребая меня в охапку…

Не успел Джису договорить, как старший сорвался с места. Джису ничего не оставалось, кроме как просеменить за тем следом.

***

И всё же, прекрасный вечер, — думал Джэхён. Пускай он не провёл его как планировал ранее, но Ёнхён сам виноват, и вообще, он имеет право жить счастливую жизнь и без всяких там Кан-Брайанов-Ёнкеев. К тому же, сегодня с собеседником ему крайне повезло. Пускай он и думал, что будет ныть весь вечер кому-то тихому и терпеливому, как Джису, но Джонхан оказался куда более лучшим вариантом для такой затеи.

Да и ко всему прочему, вместо однотипного слезливого нытья, они очень хорошо проводили вечер на крыше, с которой открывался потрясный вид на ночное звёздное небо. Они сидели вдвоём на большом плюшевом пледе, который отлично согревал их тощие задницы от типичного сеульского промозглого ветра, рядом с ними стояли практически пустые бокалы с остатками прекрасного вина, а самое главное Джонхан дал ему гитару. Что может быть лучше вечера с красивым парнем и на пару с возможностью побренчать на шестиструнной?

Джэхён пальцами наиграл нужный аккорд, его непонятная мелодия начинала обретать всё больше очертаний и становиться похожей на настоящую песню.  
— Знаешь, я хотел её посвятить Ёнхёну, но ты куда более лучший человек, чем он, и достоин такой песни в сто, а может и даже в тысячу раз больше.

Он настроился, перебирая записанные ранее ноты в голове, и из-под его пальцев тотчас полилась прекрасная мелодия. Джонхан в такт закачал головой и начал напевать не менее прекрасную лирику. Возможно, он возьмёт это на заметку. Возможно. Если сможет вспомнить на утро, хоть что-то.

_О этот голос._

Джэхён продолжал дёргать струну за струной, а слова Джонхана приобретали всё более ясный смысл, когда он посмотрел ему в хитрые, игриво смеющиеся глаза. Тот пьяно-пьяно улыбался и продолжал петь.

И Джэхён понял, что пропал.

Он остановился прямо посреди песни, и Джонхан вопросительно посмотрел на него, но всё сразу же понял, когда чужие пальцы потянули его за кофту к себе. Джэ хочет его поцеловать. И Джонхан даст ему это. Ему уже надоело ждать целую вечность нежности от своего парня, а тут она сама к нему в руки ползёт, причём довольно-таки симпатичная.

Джонхан смотрел в глаза не менее пьяного Джэхёна и потянулся вперёд, уточкой выпячивая губы, желая насладиться этими сладкими устами… Он закрыл глаза и уже предвкушал прекрасное мгновение, как неожиданно позади них раздался крик:

— А НУ РУКИ УБРАЛ ОТ МОЕГО МУЖИКА!

И Юн почувствовал как с его груди исчезли чужие пальцы. С поникшим выражением лица он открыл глаза и увидел, как Джэхёна поднимают за шкирку, словно маленького котёнка.

— Джэхён, какого хрена?!  
— Во-первых, Джэхён-хён, — ехидно поправил его тот, по прежнему пользуясь своим возрастом, — а во-вторых, отстань. Не видишь что ли, я тут вообще-то свою личную жизнь настраиваю.

Джонхан, всё также сидящий на пледе, пьяно-пьяно захихикал и также пьяно попытался ему подмигнуть. Но Джэхён был слишком пьян, чтобы здраво оценить насколько паршиво выглядел Джонхан и насколько это подмигивание было похоже на заигрывание бомжа с проходящей мимо девицей…

— Какую ещё такую личную жизнь? Ты там совсем охренел?! — всё также продолжал вопить Ёнкей, в сердцах сильнее сжимая старшего за плечо.

Джэхён по-шакальи улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, я охренел не меньше тебя, — он замер. — Ах нет, постойте. За четыре года наших отношений я явно охренел меньше тебя, потому что я единственный раз вытворяю что-то в таком роде. В то время как ты, — он нарочито больно тыкнул пальцем в чужую грудь, — охреневаешь каждый блядский день и вообще не поддаёшься никакой дисциплине. Ты меня задрал.

Джонхан по-смешному выдал удивление на своём лице и присвистнул. Джису с того момента, как они влетели на крышу, всё также продолжал стоять в прострации и наблюдать за ситуацией. Он совершенно точно не знал, как ему стоит поступить.

— АХ ЗАДРАЛ?! — продолжил возмущаться Ёнхён. — ЗАДРАЛ?!

Лицо Ёнкея было буквально перекошено от гнева. Настоящего праведного гнева. И Джэхён слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы спутать это с чем-то ещё. Он нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Джису. Умоляюще посмотрел на него.

Джису также нервно сглотнул, сверля взглядом Джонхана, затем перевел взгляд на Джэхёна, потом снова на Джонхана, и внезапно подорвался с места. В считанные мгновения он подлетел к Юну, схватил его в охапку и, немного пыжась от нелёгкой тушки своего парня, скрылся в закат (в общежитие, если точнее) куда подальше. Ещё что-то знать из личной жизни его не-совсем-американских хёнов он не желал.

— А ТО, ЧТО Я ТЕРПЛЮ ВСЕ ТВОИ ЗАСКОКИ, ТЫ СЛУЧАЙНО ПОЗАБЫЛ, ДА?! — снова подал голос Ёнкей. — И про то, как я бегаю в три часа ночи за твоим любимым мороженым, которое блять только на другом конце Сеула продаётся и то не всегда, ты тоже забыл? И то, как я тебя пьяного забираю от твоих бесконечных друзей, ты тоже забыл?

— Ну друзья у нас общие, и я тебя тоже постоянно отбираю у всяких шалав, с которыми ты тусуешься, так что не считается.

— Нет, милый, погоди, — Ёнхён надавил на чужие плечи. — Сейчас ты заткнёшь свой прекрасный ротик и будешь слушать меня.

Джэхён сдавленно кивнул.  
— Мне честно плевать, что сейчас произошло. Но если я ещё раз увижу тебя обжимающимся с каким-то парнем, и пускай это двести раз будет пьяный в стельку Джонхан, который думать не может ни о чём, кроме своего Джису-и, — он буквально прожёг его взглядом. — Я тебе член сломаю и затолкаю его в твою же задницу. Ты меня понял?

Джэхён ехидно улыбнулся.  
— КАК ЖЕ Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ, МАЗОХИСТ ХРЕНОВ.

— Ну котик, — Джэхён нарочито произнёс это томным голосом. — Ты же знаешь, что меня _такое_ заводит.

Он нежно коснулся пальчиками чужой груди и вывел на ней незамысловатые узоры. А затем, приблизившись, прямо в чужие губы прошептал:  
— И прекрасно знаешь, что завести меня можешь только… _ты_.

Ёнхён подался вперёд, сталкиваясь в жадном поцелуе с желанными губами напротив. По собственнически положив свои ладони на чужие ягодицы, он грубо их сжал, от чего старший застонал. Какое-то время они целовались, а потом Джэхён отстранился.  
— Я вижу, как ты горишь желанием, но давай не здесь, — произнёс он, невинно состроив глазки, будто не он тут сейчас завёл младшего и возбудил.

Ёнхён окинул взглядом окружающую обстановку, наткнулся лишь на один несчастный плед, который немного приподнимался под потоком ледяного воздуха.  
— Твоя взяла.

Джэхён кивнул в ответ.

И пускай Ёнхён продолжит мусорить в их общей комнате и быть таким же подзаборным пиздюком, как и всегда, Джэхён был рад, что устроил ему такую взбучку и дал выход своим эмоциям. Ближайший уикенд им это определённо скрасит. Он уверен.

***

Джонхану нравился его парень. Тот был милым и заботливым. Даже сейчас, когда Юн жирно и явно обнаглел, успел напиться и чуть не поцеловаться с другим парнем, тот ласково притащил его обратно в их комнату и уложил в толщу одеял.

— Это место тебе больше подходит, — пробурчал Джису, стягивая с себя свитер. Он немного запутался в длинных рукавах, поэтому не заметил момента, когда Джонхан подобрался так близко и… Положил ладонь поверх его ширинки. — Джонхан…

Джису освободился из плена тёплой ткани и смущённо посмотрел на Джонхана.

_Ну что, опять?!_

— Вот вечно _так_ с тобой, — обиженно надул губы Юн.

Джису удивлённо посмотрел на него в ответ, и уже было хотел обнять старшего и успокоить, как тот заставил его вмиг передумать.

— А вот Джэхён… — мечтательно так вздохнул Хан. — М-м-м, он такой чудесный, — промурлыкал он, прикрывая глаза. — И руки его _тоже_ чудесные…

Джису впервые за долгое время разозлился и грубо толкнул Юна на кровать. Тот ухмыльнулся, но Джису был слишком поглощён отвоёвыванием своей территории, чтобы заметить чистой воды провокацию.

Спустя некоторое время, когда они уже лежали в обнимку в их кровати, Джису подал голос:  
— Он… — немного поникнувше, — Джэхён-хён правда тебе подрочил?  
— Ты что, глупый? Конечно нет, — Джонхан буквально задохнулся от собственного смеха и перекатился на другой край кровати.

Джису заробел.  
— Он думать и говорить ни о ком не может, кроме как о своём Ёнкее. Каждое пятое предложение: «Ёнхён то, Ёнхён сё».  
— А ты? — обиженно и наигранно буркнул Хон.  
— А я не могу ни о ком думать кроме тебя, — и Хан притянул его к себе, нежно целуя.

Пускай его парень стеснительный тугодум и часто его динамит, Джонхан готов ждать целую вечность, чтобы снова и снова погружаться вот в такие моменты, когда они могут насладиться друг другом сполна.


End file.
